bittersweethappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Illeana Wyatt
Illeana Wyatt is the Charmed one's Wiccan Advisor and assistant in their responsiblities as protectors of the innocent. She is one third witch, one third whitelighter, and one third demon. Her demonic alter-ego's name is Triantra. She is the girfriend of Chris Halliwell, who was also proven to be her soulmate. Illeana is constantly stated to be the most poweful being in all of magical existince, due to her 95 active powers and her far-reaching knowlwdge of magic and its uses. Although, the Elders frequently restrain some of her more formidible powers to allow the Charmed ones to carry out their destiny without so much help from her. She was born in 1349, right in the middle of the black plague. Though, due to a a mixture of her power of Selective Aging and her literal inability to die unless she kills herself, she remains young, beautiful and very much alive. The most important thing to Illeana is family. She will go to any length to protect those who she loves and considers family, even going so far as to kill people. As proven by Barbas, her greatest fear is hurting her family. Her personality is very sarcastic. She can be flippant, impatient and can appear very cold. But, when you get to know her, you can see that she is very kind and caring. She has a great talent for music. She seems to have been born to sing and play piano, as she is fantastic at both, despite never having any lessons. I has been noted by several people that she is addicated to asprin to cure her stress, taking 30 to 40 at a time. Early Life Illeana was born in 1349, right in the middle of Europe's devistating black plague. She was born to and unnamed demon, her father, and Primrose, a witch,and her mother. Her fueding parents soon realized the extent of their daughter's powers and both feared that their daughter would turn morally wrong through their eyes. To rid themselves of their fears, they both set a plan to kill each other. Illeana watches as an energy ball kills her loving mother and a potion kills her evil father. Illeana selectivly ages herself to 11 years old and walks out of the burning house. As Illeana walks through the increasingly sickened villiage, she stumbles upon 5 women who need her help.They are witch practioneers and fear that they will be exposed to the church as witches. To make matters worse, 3 of the women have caught the bubonic plague. Illeana agrees to heal the women and keep them safe in exchange for them to be family who cares for her. They agree and live in peace, until the women give Illeana up to the church in exchange for money. Illeana leaves the village, and with it, the hope of ever finding a family. Illeana devotes her life to learning as much as she can about magic, its uses, and vanquishing demons. At the start of the Rennisanse, she meets an Immortal witch who is new to the craft named Damian. Damian and Illeana soon become best friends and the two girls soon learn that they share similar interests in music. Illeana is an amazing piano player, as well as an astrouding singer. Damian is a fantastic gutair player, and has a great voice, but she doesn't like to sing like Illeana does. Illeana now begins to move out of her lonliness and finds a friend. Meeting Cole and Leo As Illeana gets control over her powers, she hears of a demon in the underworld known as Belthazor. She then learns of a prophecy in which Belthazor and Triantra are demonic sibilings, so she goes to meet him. As they get to learn more about each other, they find out they have alot in common. Illeana learns that he is half human, and is named Cole. Despite having conflicting moral views, they consider themselves brother and sister and protect each other. Around a hundered years after Cole and Illeana met, Illeana decides she needs so blend in with the mortal world, so she goes to an adoption agency and claims that she is a homeless girl with no parents. They have no record of an Illeana Wyatt so they buy her story and set her up for adoption. One day, a nice couple with a 20 so year old son, come to meet her. As an Empath and a Telepath, she senses their true desire to have her join their family. They even have the same last name! Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, along with their son Leo, adopt her. Illeana becomes very close with Leo and the Wyatt's. She refrains from using magic to protect her newfound family. For the first time in hundereds of years, she feels like she is building a life and a family.Until Leo is sent off to war and dies fighting. Illeana spirals into a depression that will end in her fufilling her destiny. Second Life Illeana decides that because Leo died, she needs to die, if only to be with him. On November 21st, 1942, Ileana stabs herself with an athamae and takes her life. She awakes in a glowing room filled with hooded people.They tell her that she will be able to help witches around the world by becoming a whitelighter, but she will still keep her witch and demonic sides. She agrees, and goes around the world helping the next generation of witches and whitelighters find thier path, while reuniting with Leo. Becoming the Charmed One's Wiccan Advisor In 1997, the Elders send Illeana off to pretend to be a little girl who needs a babysitter. The goal is to get the famed Charmed Ones to accept her offer, so a year after that she can begin to help them with their destiny to protect the innocent. When she goes to see the charmed ones, Prue, Piper and Pheobe are immediatly enchanted by her now 10 year old self. They agree to babysit her her 5 days a week. Penny, their grandmother, immediatly realizes who she is and how much good she has done, and begins to tell her more about the girls so she can help them when the time comes. Although she gets close to all of them, she gets very close to Prue, who has seemed to take a liking to her as well. Following the death of Penny and the reunion of the sisters, the girls gain their powers, and Illeana, after explaining who she is, begins to teach the girls how to use their powers. She also assits them in dozens of vanquishes. The Death of Prue and the rejection of Paige On May 17, 2001, Prue Halliwell was killed by the demon Shax. Illeana is obviously outraged and her powers uncontrollably start wreaking havoc throught the city. As both Leo and Cole try to keep her calm, she tries everything along with Piper to bring Prue back. During a meeting in the attic, Patty explains to the 3 girls that she has another half- whitelighter daughter named Paige, who could potentially reconstitute the power of 3. In a fit of rage that they would even think about replacing Prue, Illeana destroys the attic. Cole then takes her downstairs where he has to restrain her from downing a whole bottle of asprin. Paige is welcomed into the home of the Charmed Ones. Though, Illeana refuses to let her into her circle of people she loves, stating that she is only helping Paige because the Elders are forcing her to. She is very cold to Paige, and often ostrisizes her for her lack of magical knowledge. This hatred continues for 2 and a half years. The Death of Cole After Cole returns from the Demonic Wasteland, Illeana believes that she might be getting a second chance with happiness. Together they try and repair what is left of their shattered lives, until Cole has his final vanquish at the hands of the Charmed ones. Believeing that Paige killed him, she attempts to kill Paige, badly wounding her. Pheobe, the advise columnist of the family, tries to help Illeana through a seemingly endless tunnel of despair. Seeing that she still has a family to protect, Illeana picks herself up and decides that she'll find Cole, After all, death isn't forever.... Realtionship with Chris On May 11, 2003, Chris Perry arrives from the future, presumably just to save Paige from dying. The charmed ones and Illeana are turned into Goddesses soon afterword. After Leo left to become an Elder because of his efforts to save the other Elders, Chris becomes the Charmed One's new whitelighter. Chris obviously appears to have a crush on Illeana, but it is first noted when Pheobe uses her new power of Empathy to feel it and confront Chris about it. Pheobe apparently senses deep love, but Chris heavily denies it. Illeana tries to get Chris to relax, and eventually says that she saw right through all of his secrets. He seems semi-bothered by this, but still continues to try and get Illeana to notice him. Illeana who never had even flirted with a guy before, is totally obvlivious of his feelings. Finally one day, Chris walks up to Illeana and tells her that he had been wanting to tell her something, and the two share a kiss and orb away. Illeana and Chris share a very close realationship for the next couple of months, doing things like fighting demons together, and cuddling in a chair in the Manor living room while reading the book of shadows for potential demons that might turn Wyatt evil. They both share similar interests in keeping their family safe. When Chris's future fiance comes to take Chris back to the future, Pheobe breaks the news to Illeana that Bianca is engaged to Chris. For the first time in her life, she runs away crying, and does not break down in a fit of rage.Illeana refuses to listen to Chris and breaks up with him. While Illeana is able to retain her Composeure, Chris is obviously broken up. Illeana takes out her emotions in music, going from angry to I wish I could have you back songs. Illeana offers to find Barbas for the girls while they deal with other demons. Convinced she has dealt with all of her fears, she thinks Barbas can't hurt her in any way. Little does she know, Barbas knows her greatest fear is hurting her family. He uses this to his advantage. He convinces Illeana that she killed Primrose, Prue and Cole. That she was responsible for the untimely death of those she loves. She breaks down and sticks an athamae through her chest, just missing her heart. All the way on the physical plane, Chris feels a sharp pain that just misses his heart. He automatically knows Illeana is hurt and goes to find her. He finds Barbas's lair, and Barbas says he'll let both of them go if, Chris can find what door Illeana is behind. Barbas show him 3 doors, all with blood leaking out of them. Chris has no idea what to do until he remembers that soulmates' blood turns silver when mixed. So he cuts himself and the blood leaking out of the 3rd door turns silver. He opens the door to find a nearly dead Illeana. Barbas laughs and says he put an anti-orbng charm on the room and locks the door. As Chris is crying, he realizes that he is healing Illeana, a feat he had never performed before. She wakes up and they shimmer out. Illeana decided to play a song that sounds like she is still mad at Chris, but tuen it into a love song. Damian and her write a song and run to P3 to play it. Chris and Illeana make up, while Chris reveals that in the dark future, Wyatt had stolen Illeana and turned her evil to use her as power, and Bianca was a shoulder to lean on, and they got engaged, but Chris and Bianca both knew Chris loved Illeana. Chris then says that there is a ritual in the book of Shadows that binds soulmates' souls back to one, and he asks her to be his soulmate, and she happily agrees. Soulmate Binding Illeana, treating it as though it were a wedding, asks Piper to cater the occasion and Phoebe to help her with her dress. She coldly throws a list of people in the magical community who she wants there at Paige, and tells her not to ruin anything. Paige, wanting nothing more than to be accepted by Illeana, hatches a plan to make her Soulmate binding the best moment of her life.She decided that Illeana wanted 3 people at her wedding who couldn't be there, Primrose, Prue, and Cole. So she summons the Angels of Destiny and Death to help her get them to the manor at the time of the binding. Death and Destiny, realizing that Illeana deserves one amazing day, agree to bring the three of them there. As Illeana is sheilding the Manor from evil, she sees her mother behind her, and they embrace in a long awaited hug. She then sees Prue and Cole, and they appear to be best friends in the afterlife. She hugs them and is on the verge of tears. Prue then says that a very special girl named Paige went through alot of trouble getting them here. She quickly hugs Paige and apologizes for being so rude the past two and a half years. She makes Paige her Maid of Honor. Illeana remembers this day as the best day of her life. Chris's Death On November 16, 2004, Future Chris and Illeana are up in the attic watching Wyatt. Illeana is in a happy trance, due to the change in the cosmic balance. After hearing sevreal footsteps, Chris decides to take Wyatt out of the attic. Gideon then uncloaks himself and flings Chris across the room. Illeana, being in the trance, thinks they are playing gladiator. After Chris flings Gideon across the room, Chris is stabbed. This immediatly brings her out of the trance and screams "Chris!", and feels the pain of Chris's stab wound. She is not quick enough to get Gideon, much to her dismay. After Chris calls for Leo, his father, they both bring him to a bed, though neither of them could heal him with magic. Leo goes off to help Wyatt, while Illeana stays with Chris to try and sustain his wound with human medical supplies. A while later, several cops storm the room in which Chris is dying in. Illeana, out of her right mind, kills all of the swat team by throwing energy balls. Only Inspector Sheridan and Morris escape alive, but with severe amnesia. Leo soon arrives by Chris's bedside, only to have him die in his arms. Illeana is convinced that she can have no happiness in her life at all, and anyone she loves will be taken away from her. She talks with a deranged Leo and she goes off to find Gideon. When she does, she sees her evil self through the mirror, and they both electrocute Gideon to death. Chris is born soon afterwards, and Illeana realizes that Chris wasn't gone afterall. The Ultimate Battle Illeana agrees to fight with the sisters during the ultimate battle. When the battle begins, she immediatly starts attacking Christy with every power she has. Eventually, Christy, Paige and Pheobe die in the crossfire. Illeana goes into a state of distress. She begins breaking down crying, and Leo nor Piper could calm her down. When Piper asks if she could take them back in time, she says it wouldn't work, because even Chronokinesis is tied to emotions. So, they settle with Coop's ring. As they travel through time, Illeana begins to think more clearly. When they stop the Hollow and thus the Ultimate Battle, Bille and Christy leave before Illeana has a chance to kill them. Soon after, Chris and Wyatt Halliwell arrive from the future. Illeana walks into the room, drops several potions, and screams "CHRIS!" and jumps into his arms. The Charmed Ones realize they need to jump in and kill the Triad and Dumain before anyone else gets hurt. So they do, and Illeana watches as Bille throws a fatal fireball back at her sister, killing her. As the whole family gets together and relashies in the fact that it is finally over, Illeana realizes once and for all that the Halliwells are her true family. Future and "Bittersweet Happiness" After finally finding a family, Illeana embarks on a destiny to eliminate as many demons as possible, to protect those she holds dear. The day Chris turns 15, Illeana reverts back to the same age and they begin dating again. Leo enrolls Illeana in Magic School, and Illeana becomes the typical school "troublemaker", alothough most of the teachers still like Illeana. Bittersweet Happiness is a story that revolves around the lives of Illeana and the 2nd generation Charmed ones and there activities as students, teenagers, and protectors of the innocent. Romantic Life Chris Halliwell: Illeana and Chris Halliwell are proven Soulmates and have a romantic teenage relationship, doing their favorite things like vanquishing demons, swimming and cuddling in the red chair in the Manor while reading the Book of Shadows. Powers and Abilites Illiana has the most powers of any magical being to ever have exist, at a stunning 95 active powers. Main Article: Illeana Wyatt's Powers Apperance Hair: Illeana has dark brown hair that is very curly all throughout her life, it is almost elbow length. Eyes: Illeana has bright hazel eyes that change colors for a minute or two with her emotions. Red for anger, Orange for nervousness, yellow for happiness, green for calm, blue for sadness, and purple for love. Wardrobe: Illeana tends to wear very dark clothes. She wears semi-conservitive clothing, and hates wearing skirts or dresses. Her usual pair of shoes are lightweight, steel-toed army boots. Personality Illeana's most noticeable peronality trait is her sarcasm, as she uses sarcasm in almost every sentence she says. She can also be extremely impatient, and flippant when someone annoys her. Although she can appear cold and withdrawn, Illeana is kind and caring when you get to know her. Notes *Illeana is very insecure about her curly hair, constantly wishing it would be straight. *Illeana's most prized possesions are a locket Chris gave her that has a picture of them in it and a Grand Piano that Cole gave her for her 600th birthday. *She has a very powerful singing voice, and likes to sing at P3. *Her favorite place to hang out is Pier 6, a beachside center filled with little shopping stands, resturants, and a large stage where she likes to sing.